


A Realisation

by choctopus



Series: You'll meet some of the best friends of your life at Uni. [1]
Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-28
Updated: 2014-02-28
Packaged: 2018-01-14 02:09:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1248784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/choctopus/pseuds/choctopus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which d'Artagnan is slow on the uptake, Athos is never drunk enough for this, and Porthos and Aramis have never been all that subtle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Realisation

**Author's Note:**

> Modern AU where our companions the musketeers are instead a group of rowdy students at a British university (because that's the environment your author has knowledge of)  
> d'Art's a fresher, Porthos and Aramis are third years and Athos is doing a masters in how long one can spend in the student union bar without being kicked off your course.  
> Later instalments planned.

It took d'Artagnan four months to realise that Porthos and Aramis were fucking. He'd honestly believed that the discussion he'd witnessed outside the head of faculty's office the week he started uni had been an argument. He'd considered Aramis's "Are you going to teach me a lesson, Porthos?" to be completely innocent, in spite of the burning look that had accompanied it.  
It hadn't dawned on him when Aramis always offered to walk Porthos home after nights out, or when Athos always made excuses for himself and d'Artagnan when the four of them had been together, and not even when - after that house party, Aramis slept in Porthos's room instead of on the sofa like d'Artagnan.  
And then he'd wandered round to Aramis's house after a lecture on that side of campus, let himself in through the back door, as the friends often did... and heard some private sounding noises from Aramis's room. He'd assumed it was the semi-mythical girlfriend (it had been suggested - though not by Aramis himself, 'a gentleman never kisses and tells' - that she was a postgrad, or perhaps even a lecturer) and was about to let himself out again when the rhythmic squeaking of bedsprings was interrupted by an exclamation of "Oh Porthos!". 

***

Text message  
Recieved 14:39  
From: d'Artagnan

Athos I need to talk to you where are you???

Text message  
Recieved 14:42  
From: d'Artagnan

Athos. Pls respond this is important

Text message  
Recieved 14:48  
From: d'Artagnan

Ok I'm just going to assume you're in the SU bar. Buy me a drink I'll be right there.

***

Unsurprisingly the SU bar was exactly where Athos was, nursing a pint and scowling at the guys who were yelling at the football. He'd even, very graciously, got a drink in on d'Artagnan's behalf.  
d'Artagnan sat at the table opposite his friend, clearly agitated.  
He glugged a considerable portion of his drink.  
Athos finally looked him in the eye and raised an interrogatory eyebrow.  
"IjustwenttoAramis'shouseandIthinkPorthoswasthereandI think, they were..." d'Artagnan's voice dropped to a whisper "I think they were having sex!" He looked, wild-eyed into Athos's impassive face. "Athos I don't know how long they've been doing this without us knowing! What are their girlfriends going to think!?"  
Athos rolled his eyes.  
"D'Artagnan, are you really telling me that you hadn't realised?"  
"Wait, what, you knew? Does everyone but me know?"  
"They don't talk about it unless they're really, really drunk. I expect their housemates know... You really hadn't realised?"  
"I had no idea! So... I mean has this been going on long?!?"  
"Since their first year." Athos replied. d'Artagnan just gaped. "And before you ask. They're in open relationships, but they don't talk about it with the girlfriends. They try, and totally fail to be subtle about it, and I just pretend I don't know what's going on. While also trying to make sure it doesn't become common knowledge amongst their classmates. Or the hockey team. Not that they'd be thought any less of for it, but it seems to be important to them that it stays quiet."


End file.
